Under the Moonlight
by bubblegumm
Summary: Hermione was dared to kiss Draco, and she fulfiled the dare. But what happens after that kiss? [Oneshot] please review! [edit] this story has been reposted! heehee. so if you want to review again, thank you :P [edit]


Hey guys, this is a really random fic. Haha, it's a one-shot! Woohoo!

-----------

The girls were having a wild time, playing Truth or Dare in their common room. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvarti, Eloise... All the Gryffindor 4th and 5th years were laughing away as different girls had to spill out secrets.

"So, Hermione, who do you like?" Ginny asked, grinning. It was the most embarrassing question to ask, but since Hermione was so truthful, she had to say it.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied, simply. She spun the bottle.

A few more questions later, it was Hermione's turn again. It was against the rules to pick "Truth" for 2 consecutive turns, therefore she picked "Dare".

"OOH!" Lavender squealed. "How about this: tomorrow after breakfast, kiss Malfoy! Like, grab him and bring him to any random corner of the school (I mean, its so large) and give him a kiss on the lips!"

Hermione frowned. That, was the worse dare ever. "I'll do it," she said, joining in the laughter as Ginny started to shed her feathers from the previous dare.

--------

_Okay Hermione, relax. You don't really have to do this... just turn the head in a different angle and the girls can't tell that you didn't actually kiss him..._

Hermione fingered her robes as she trailed Malfoy after breakfast. The girls, who were giggling rather softly, were following behind. A rather discreet distance behind...

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, rather uncertainly.

"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoy turned around and faced the rather pale girl.

"Uhm... I need you help."

"In what manner, Granger? I don't have a lot of time."

"Could you spare me a moment, then?"

He sighed loudly. "Fine."

"Like, that classroom? Please?" she begged.

He heaved a greater sigh and went in, followed by Hermione. The girls peeked in from outside, but not without placing a dillusion spell on themselves.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry, but..." she leaned forward and her lips touched his really gently.

He looked at her in shock, but did nothing.

She finally let go of his lips. "I'm really sorry!" she squeaked, before dashing out of the classroom.

Draco still looked a little dazed. He placed a finger on his lips and stared after the girl. What on earth just happened?

-----------

Hermione was out of sorts all day.

Her friends were definitely teasing her about this kiss, and she was definitely embarrassed by what she just did.

"How was it, Hermione?" Ginny queried in a teasing manner. "Were his lips soft and oh-so-delicious?"

Hermione gave her a death glare. It was bad enough having to _kiss_ the guy she liked as a dare, but the aftermath was worse.

-----------

That night, Hermione had trouble sleeping.

She could not stop thinking about the way his lips were on hers. There were sparks of electricity flying in between the couple, obviously. She _liked_ him, but did he like her back?

She went out on the forest grounds and lay down on the grass and stared at the moon. It stared back at her.

"Hey."

She spun around and faced Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," she replied2 casual as possible. She knew that a tinge of red was starting to creep up her neck and on her cheeks, but tried to ignore it.

Draco lay beside her, glancing up at the moon. "Nice night," he said.

"Yup."

A pregnant pause came in between them as they admired the silver orb.

Draco heaved a sigh. "You know, Hermione, I was thinking about that little... kiss we shared earlier on."

Hermione's stomach flipped. He said her NAME! she, however, said nothing.

"And I've come to the conclusion that you have decided to take the initiative," he continued.

She sat upright and looked at him. "Initiative?"

He nodded and slowly sat up too. "You know when you kissed me, I felt a bolt of electricity forming."

"So did I..." she whispered.

"The thing is, I've liked you since forever and well... I'm not sure if you do, too." He looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes I do, but..." she hesitated. "that kiss was forced out of me. I was dared to kiss the guy I liked and..."

Draco smiled. "I know."

"But... how?"

"Weaselette let slip."

"Ginny?"

"The very same."

She looked at him.

He stared back at her and smiled.

"Hermione, I didn't think that this day would ever come, but will you honour me with a dance?" Draco asked, in a rather pompous voice.

She laughed as he bowed and reached for her hand. Her tiny hand found its way into his large one and soon, they were moving about, under the moonlight.

-----------

That's it! hope you enjoyed it!(:

**EDIT EDIT EDIT: I reposted this story because i noticed some gaps! eek!**


End file.
